


Pieces and Sparks

by CJSpooks



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, camp_toccoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roe contemplates his pieces of Renee and sparks for Babe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces and Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been on my mind every since I heard this song, “Doc Barker” by HILLValley.

_An old man lurking in the shadows  
A cool breeze runs through his hair  
Freedom walks within the gallows  
Of his despair_

 _Even though she had a family  
She never really had a name  
Left to live our life disguising  
Our guilt and shame _

Eugene Roe sat in his foxhole, hands in his pockets to protect them from the cold, and thought about Renee. He was accustomed by now to his mind wandering through all the day’s events to the nurse he knew for only a short time. He could see her kind face smiling at him, her eyes conveying hope amongst the ocean of despair she floated in. Roe wished he had touched her just once...laced his fingers with her. Maybe touched his lips to hers. He imagined that her warmth would have likely melted a little of Bastogne’s cold around his heart. His looked down at his own hands while he thought of hers. They looked soft and delicate, but were still strong in their healing powers from God. Soothing. Peaceful. She was a delicate piece of metal…now buried in the dirt of the war. Her hands, stained with blood. What good were they now?

He took out a small strip of blue fabric—the last piece of Renee’s headscarf. He had kept this one piece for himself after using the rest as bandages for the men out of necessity and resourcefulness. He also saw it as therapy, not to dwell on the deep sorrow too long. He was already good at that. Part of his job as medic was to be like his grandmother and take the pain away. He realized that he had to move on, get rid of his own pain to make room for everyone else’s. He was afraid that he couldn’t; there were too many pieces…of Louisiana, Renee, the men, their blood. Where could he put all the pieces?

“Hey, Doc. What’s the news?”

Roe looked up, startled. Babe Heffron crouched at the edge of his foxhole, pulling off his helmet as he did so.

“Hey. Heffron. Is there anything wrong?”

“Nah. Just thought I’d check up on you. And hey, while I’m here, can you take a look at my hand. You know, to make sure it’s healing okay?”

“Sure.”

 

Roe made a move to climb out of the hole, but Babe slipped in next to him instead. He put out his hand to Roe. The medic stared at the pale white hand in front of him. It contrasted with the blue of the makeshift bandage. Another piece of the scarf. Roe had forgotten that he had given Babe a piece of Renee. A small piece of Renee aside from the ones in his memories.

“Doc, you alright? Been sitting here in this hole too long? You should grab a vacation. Play some golf.”

Roe lifted his eyes and forced himself to focus on Babe. Babe was trying to make a joke, but Roe wasn’t sure how to respond. He was thankful for the human contact, though. He brought his attention back to Babe’s hand.

“This wound is healing fine.”

“I never thanked you properly for the chocolate. Thanks. I really appreciated it.”

Por vous echoed in Roe’s head. He smiled. “Thought it’d be good for you. Everyone likes chocolate. Makes everything better, you know.”

Babe nodded. “Yeah.” He coughed.

“Still got that?”

“Just a little. The cough comes and goes with the types of cold. I’ll be fine.”

“You need to stay warm, uh.”

Roe shifted and slipped an arm around Babe. Both were surprised by the action, but realized how comfortable they were. Roe usually kept his distance from the other men in the company, but there was something about Edward Heffron—Babe—from South Philly that opened Roe bit by bit.

Roe felt like he was reminded of Renee. He had wanted to know everything about her from the moment they met. And even after her death, he felt like he knew a whole person after their few short encounters. He knew it derived from a simple spark, one that reminded him he was indeed still alive.

It seemed to be the same way with Babe. Even though they didn’t always see each other, Roe felt connected to Babe. There was something about him. The spark yet again. He worried about Babe’s cough and if he was eating enough. He would walk on the line, making sure the rest of the men were okay, and breathing a sigh of relief when Babe was where he was supposed to be.  
Roe couldn’t do anything for Renee except hold on to the few pieces he had compiled. But he could do better for Babe. He could let this spark keep himself from closing himself off again.

 _Is there anyone out there?  
Come in from the cold  
I can see your smile  
In your eyes, in my heart,  
In your soul… _

A cold wind blew past, rustling the trees. The pair sat in the hole, Roe’s arm still around Babe, a comfortable silence between them. Babe sighed and rested his head on Roe’s shoulder, snuggling closer.

“Thanks, Gene.”

Roe felt at ease. “No problem…Babe.”


End file.
